Haymitch Abernathy
Biography Early Life Haymitch grew up in the Seam of District 12. His parents were incredibly poor. Haymitch was very smart and school was always easy for him. When he was reaped for the 50th Hunger Games he was incredibly nervous but thought out a plan to help him in the Games. 50th Hunger Games Haymitch got the attention of sponsors when Caesar Flickerman asked him what he thought about the Games having twice as many tributes. Haymitch replied that he thought they wouldn't be much different as all the tributes would be as stupid as usual. This made the citizens and sponsors in the Capitol adore him and he got some sponsors. Haymitch wasn't mesmerized by the breathtaking view of the arena. He easily made it to the cornucopia and escaped into the woods easily with a knife and backpack. Haymitch traveled through the woods avoiding all the dangers in the arena. One day Haymitch was found by three career tributes. He managed to kill two of them but the last was about to slit his throat when he was shot with a poison dart by Maysilee Donner, who had been hiding in the trees watching the fight. Maysilee and Haymitch formed an alliance and headed to the edge of the arena. When they finally reached the edge of the arena, Maysilee broke off the alliance since there were only five tributes left. Minutes after Maysilee left Haymitch, she was killed by the flamingo muttations. Haymitch ran, hearing her scream, and saw her lying on the ground with her neck skewered. He stayed with her until she died then he returned to the edge of the arena. In the final two, it came down to Haymitch and Aphrodite, one of the District 1 girls. The two fought in a gruelling battle in which Aphrodite injured Haymitch to the point that he had to hold in his intestines. Haymitch also cut out Aphrodite's right eye. Aphrodite tried to throw her axe at Haymitch but he dodged it and the axe flew over the edge of the cliff which marked the end of the arena. It ricocheted off the force field and rebounded into Aphrodite's skull, splitting it and killing her making Haymitch the victor. Post-Hunger Games Since Haymitch had used the force field as a weapon, which he wasn't supposted to, President Snow had his mother, brother, and girlfriend killed two weeks after the Games. These deaths and the continuous death of the District 12 tributes for over twenty years is what drove Haymitch to his severe alcoholism. 75th Hunger Games Haymitch was reaped to be the District 12 male in the 75th Hunger Games, where past victors were re-entering the arena. Peeta Mellark volunteered for Haymitch, much to the irritation of Haymitch. Relationships Haymitch's father died when he was young and his mother was killed after he won the 50th Hunger Games so Haymitch spent the majority of his life without parents. His brother and girlfriend were also killed after his Games which turned him to alcohol. Haymitch didn't form a bond with any of the District 12 tributes until Katniss and Peeta. When Peeta knocked his glass of booze out of his hand and Katniss almost stabbed his hand with a knife, he knew that they may have had a chance at winning the Games. After the two won the Games he became very close to them both and was also their mentor during the 75th Hunger Games. Tribute Information Notes and Trivia *Haymitch's kill count is three. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Males Category:District 12 Tributes Category:District 12 Victors Category:50th Hunger Games Category:District 12 Citizens Category:Training Score: 6 Category:Weapon: Knife